comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-09-15 - The Hero Gotham Needs?
Batman, as a general rule, isn't too thrilled about Supers making unannounced visits to Gotham. However, when Tim isn't at the apartment when Kon gets back, and he's not answering his cell, there's an obvious answer as to where he might be, so, at least attempting to keep a low profile, a figure in a black t-shirt and jeans leaps from building to building like some sort of meta-human free-runner. Small gang war going on in Summer Set. Nothing major, just the sound of sirens and people with semi-autos and knives trying to kill each other over an imagined slight. There's two or three sides involved and a small pile of citizens in trouble, people being hurt. The usual. So a normal night really. Cassandra is watching from the rooftop, pointing at people as they're about to fire and just watching as they make their move. She's got a batarang out and is prepared if they're likely to actually hit anyone, but overall she's just kind of leaning there. She'd be visible from a rooftop but not from the ground. Wrong cape, but gunfire gets the half-Kryptonian's attention as he moves over, coming to a stop next to Batgirl, glancing at her, then back to the street below. "Shouldn't one of us do something about this?" he asks. From afar, Tifa Lockhart grins Cassandra raises a hand, asking Kon to pause a moment, and chucks the 'rang into the melee. It hits a gun, sending it flying into the shadows as its wielder was about to gun down someone in the street. Then she turns to look at Kon, shrugging. "Why?" Superboy glances down, then back to Batgirl. "Someone could get hurt," he points out. "We're heroes, it's... kind of what we do." Cassandra Cain turns and whips a hunk of brick into the distance, whacking someone in the knee so another civilian can get to cover. She leans out over the edge and points. "No..." she says, then adds, "they...fight, every...few days. Need to...work it...out. Or they...will..do it when...we're not here. And...kill." Cassandra Cain is talking now, but it's still rough and slow. "You know, they're probably going to notice someone chucking bricks," Superboy points out. "And I thought Batman's entire thing was trying to scare the common criminals into behaving?" He looks down, then back to Batgirl. "You holding up alright? Red told me a bit of what happened." Cassandra Cain glances at the street again. Seems to do that every few seconds. She grins at Kon though, very brightly! "So better...forgot...what it was like." She sends a rock down the street, bouncing it off of a wall before it hits. "There...different...angle. Won't...know my...direction." Cassandra says, "Could...help...you know." "I do subtle better than some, but..." Superboy considers. "Geeze, wish I could do that on command." He pats Batgirl twice on the shoulder, and then disappears, landing in the alley across the street, as near to the fighting as he can manage. He stays out of sight, though, as much as he can while still being able to watch. The aim of those nearest him suddenly gets a lot worse, including sudden jerks downwards of their gun hands to send the bullets into the asphalt. Cassandra Cain oohs. She applauds quietly where he can see her, seeming quite impressed by the tactic! She for her part leans on the edge of the roof, elbows on the brick and chin in her hands, watching happily. Apparently she doesn't see anyo..oh wait, there. She flicks an actual batarang WAY down the street, actually hitting someone in the head that time. Must have been an important target. Ooh, it was! There's a sudden shouting and a big group of idiots with guns start firing into the air, standing over their fallen ...whoever it is. Leaping a tall building in a single bound, Conner runs along the rooftops again, and soon the aim of those firing wildly gets directed towards unoccupied buildings. He seems to have to be pretty close to have that degree of control though, but it's certainly more subtle than simply catching the bullets with his chest. He concentrates, and most of them are free to shoot as they like, but, one by one, with a slowly diminishing delay between each, guns start to jam. Cassandra Cain grins. Guns start to jam, and more simply run out of ammo. There's only two seconds of firing in a fully auto clip in most guns, and when they go mad like that they just...bleah. Cass is watching as the bunch of guys start having to work with their guns again, and seems quite relaxed overall. She throws Kon a thumbs-up for his work the instant he looks her way, assuming that he does eventually. She's watching. Superboy keeps at it, it apparently taking quite a bit of concentration to do such subtle stuff with his TK. He actually looks tired when he arrives back on the rooftop. "Well, now that that's handled, wanna do the 'cowardly and superstitious lot' thing?" Cassandra Cain shrugs a little in response, not rushing. "Guess...they have..had enough for...tonight. Okay." She pauses and actually puts on the mask. She's chosen the really scary one, the black mask with no eyeholes and no mouth. But Kon can see her grinning through it. "Want...to help?" She offers her other mask, the Black Bat mask you tie around your head. Superboy considers. He peels his shirt off, turning it inside out to make the S-shield less visible, then ties the mask around. What he lacks in ninja skills, he makes up for in actual superhuman speed. However, Cass can tell he actually does know how to fight, and is actually attempting to keep the appearance of 'Urban Legend' power levels. Human beings can't really do some of the stuff he's doing, but, well, word on the street isn't entirely sure Batman and his companions are human. Cassandra Cain laughs a little as Superboy becomes one of the Bats. Honorary. She does glance when his shirt is off. But by the time he's dressed, she's already stepping up on the edge of the roof and spreading her cape, letting the children below know that the parent has come to end their little game. And she steps off, plummeting to the earth three stories below with an impact that draws...attention. Kon focuses his efforts more on darting out from the shadows, and, together, the pair quickly subdue the trouble makers. Despite the extent to which he is popping up from behind people, never where they think he was when they attack, and almost literally juggling the goons, actual injuries are minimal. Cassandra Cain stands over a group of folks who seem to have fallen over for some unknown reason, like being punched in the face by Batgirl. Odd that. She wanders over toward Kon and high-fives him in passing, absolutely amused by the whole deal and gives a proper Bat laugh to frighten any who remain in the shadows. Then they vanish, leaving the few remaining to spread the word. Gotham is ours.